Liz is BaCk!
by Bethica
Summary: This is a rewritten of Liz is BaCk! cuz last time that fic was one giant paragraph. Its about Liz is back to life and there are new changes.


Liz is BaCk!  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel cast and crew belongs to James Cameron and FOX Network. The transgenic/mutant character Liz belongs to me. I own nothing from the show, except my character and I like to write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment.  
  
A/N: I'm re-fixing this fanfic..and how long ago I first created it.lol.I hope this will be better this time. If ya wondering why its all in one big paragraph because at the time when I made it was spaced to the next line and ff.net did werid stuff to it to make it one paragraph. Also I'm keeping this fic original  
  
A/N #2: Also this isn't a 'Mary Sue' fanfic, because I'm trying not to end up making it a 'Mary Sue' fic, it is the way that I write my fans, like 99% of my fics are not suppose to be 'Mary Sues'. If someone writes a review saying this is a 'Mary Sue' fic, guess what I'm going to drop it like it never existed to me.  
  
The year 2025, yet peaceful in Seattle, a twenty two year old mutated transgenic orbed herself in Joshua old crib. The place is dusty and books everyone, it kinda looks like someone raided Sandeman's house, like almost looking for something and it looks like no one has been in here. The female transgenic exits Joshua's house and head down the road to Alec's house, along the way, some hover drones are passing her scanning at her, and then it went off to do its own business. She went over to the side of the apartment and enters the back door, and went upstairs in his brick apartment and she went over to the wooden door and she is knocking on the door. As she knocked on the door, the transgenic hears a woman giggling, who can that be? She rolled her eyes and she kicks the door open with her foot and she finds Alec with another woman. Her mouth dropped in surprise and tears were filling in her eyes and then gently go down her cheeks.  
  
"Liz it's nothing" as Alec reassure Liz, "Nothing happened"  
  
Asha, the short blonde hair woman who works for Logan is tugging Alec's arm, "Alec is this woman your ex-girlfriend?" She sneers at Liz and not knowing she is an x5 and capable of killing her in a heartbeat. She closes the door on Liz's face, the upset transgenic walks away and then runs off.  
  
Alec opens his apartment door and he went after her "Liz?" Tears as well is filling up in his eyes, "Please listen to me"  
  
She looked at him; her eyes are tearing, "Go have fun with your girlfriend."  
  
"She isn't my girlfriend, that's Asha."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Asha, she works for Logan, but I had to keep her company since Logan is busy with the 'Eyes Only' dealio, nothing happened" he puts his hands on her shoulder caps, "Trust me, Liz"  
  
"Whatever, that what every male in the whole world will say, guess what that's a bunch of bull, you know what, I'm outta here!" She walks away.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Liz!" he grabs onto her and then went in front of her, "She knows about us and she is helping us like normal 'ordinaries' and she setting up a law to be passed that makes us have human rights, you know freedom? Also, that nutcase Ames White guy is still after us." He takes a slight pause, "Liz I thought you died? That is why I freaked out when I saw you and also I was trying to move on with Asha for my support"  
  
"I sort of died, but weird enough I was sent to the year 2002, a year before I was born, don't ask me way, long story, don't ask"  
  
"Whoa, anyways, back to the transgenic issue, Max and Logan are together and couple months ago they found a cure for the virus and they live happily ever after even though White is up their rear end. As for me I'm a single guy just looking for a girl and that not a chance happened, because I didn't want to move on without you" Liz smiles at Alec, "And Max insisted me to move on, but in that case it never happened"  
  
"That's sweet of you, but you could have moved on, because you didn't know I was going back to life and back to my real time period"  
  
"Since, we are in a somewhat happy mood right now; you wanna become an item, again?"  
  
"Sure" she smiles at Alec, "I would love to" Alec embraces Liz and hold her gently in his arms,  
  
"I will always love you, no matter what"  
  
"Let's go back to my crib and fix the problem up with the Asha thing"  
  
"Hey, Alec it's forgiven, why fixing up the problem now?"  
  
"Asha"  
  
"Oooooo"  
  
Alec releases the grip of Liz and they are heading back to his apartment house. Within minutes they reached the front door and Alec opens the door, allowing Liz to enter first, then himself as well. Asha looks at Alec, while watching the boob tube, that what Alec would call it and she glares at him, "Alec, why are you with her?" in a rude tone of voice.  
  
"Asha, chill, she is Max's sister" Alec closes the door  
  
"Max has a sister? Wait she didn't mention on having a sister"  
  
"She didn't mention it a while because A. She was killed and B. She Manticore"  
  
"Whoa, that was five years ago?" Alec nods his head, "Liz, your alive? Wait how can this be?"  
  
"Don't ask long story," said Alec  
  
"To me it felt like more than five years" said Liz leaning against the wall, "Sometimes it feels like yesterday"  
  
Alec turns to me, "What do you mean?"  
  
"When I was like in the year 2002, I was with these humans and they didn't knew about the transgenic existent and I told them about us how we are not so dangerous, because of Cat DNA and I felt I had to tell them, maybe to changed history then I like disappeared but have no clue why"  
  
"Oh, so maybe you can change time for the transgenics? In order for the people to know about you guys without this war going on?" said Asha  
  
"Yeah" Liz looks around the room, "I'm guessing it didn't work" she looks at the ceiling and then at Alec, "Alec I'm going for a walk."  
  
"Sure."  
  
She walks out of his apartment room and then moments she exits the apartment. She walks down the road and she is heading a store to get some stuff she needs. After all she is basically alive and back to her time period, just only five years later.  
  
She enters the store and bought herself brown hair dye and some new outfits. She went over to the cashier and paid for the stuff she needed, she is kinda surprise still having money after all this time. The cashier puts the items in a plastic bag and hands it to her. "Thank you"  
  
The cashier nods and smiles, "Your welcome"  
  
Liz smiles and she walks out of the store, holding the bag, and heading to her old place, that she haven't been there a while. About ten minutes later she reached her house in sector 10 and then enters the abandon house. Everything itself is dusty and the room looks the same, the way before she faded away from this reality.  
  
She enters her brown colored bedroom and starts to change into her outfit which is a pink tank top, black leather pants, and black boots. She went over to the mirror and she grins at herself, "Lookin real good"  
  
She walks over to the bathroom and starts to put brown hair dye in her hair and the transgenic waited for at least ten minutes for the dye to soak up in her hair, within minutes its time to wash it. She turns on the faucet and the warm water pours onto her hair and then is washing it, thoroughly, then she shuts it off and then is drying her hair with a white towel. She walks out of the bathroom, now taking the towel off and having a comb in her hands and she is combing it, till it's all even.  
  
About two minutes later, someone is knocking on the door. The mutated transgenic tries to get her metal claws out, but nothing happened, then she tries to orb, but nothing happened either. She picks up a sharp piece of wood and scratches her hands to see if the newly wound will be healed, but that too did nothing, as like she was a mutant transgenic to a purify transgenic. Now realizing she is now basically an official transgenic. The knocking stops within seconds and she went over the door carefully and opens it. No one is there, unless some child delinquents were doing a prank on her, but who would come to this part of town and this house? They haven't seen someone entering in and out of this house for five years.  
  
She walks down the steps and she went over to her old Ninja 650 and she starts the engine and she is driving back to Alec's. While riding, a part of her felt like she was free, she doesn't have to go to Alec's telling her powers are not working and someone knocked on the door, maybe it means something, maybe she did changed history as well as herself, that would probably explains having no powers. "I'm free" she said to herself and she turns the bike around and heads to a nearby club, a club that just opened like yesterday and it's pretty popular.  
  
She stops driving, as soon she saw the sign to the club, called Neon Lights and she parks it, and then shuts it off. She walks into the club and starts to dance to the Techno music with the other people. Some of the men that are dancing are trying to grind with me, yikes! I moved away from them and I found my own spot to dance, that isn't nasty dancing. While dancing, I felt I did one of them, like an 'ordinary' like not have to be scared or afraid, just having a bit a fun and freedom that is what she is feeling.  
  
A human boy watches the beautiful woman dancing, she turns to the early twenty human and grins at him and she went over to him, "Hey, sup?"  
  
"Nothing much, you like new here?" as he is checking her out  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"You single?"  
  
"Sorry, I'm taken"  
  
"Dammit" he walks away from me and entered the dancing crowd.  
  
"Sorry!" She yelled, but he can't hear her now, so since she had a little fun of her own and walked out of the club and went onto her bike. Then she takes off and heads to Max's place in sector 6.  
  
About twenty minutes later, she reached the place and enters it. The transgenic fixes her hair before knocking on the door and finally she knocks on the door. Someone opens the door, but its not Max, its Original Cindy, "Am I imagining things or your some kind of ghost haunting me?"  
  
"No your not imagining things and I'm not a ghost, kinda to you, but totally not to me"  
  
"Wait." she pauses and then covers her mouth, "Liz!? Your alive!?"  
  
"Yup"  
  
"Liz come in and makes yourself home"  
  
She walks into Max/Cindy's place and she made herself comfordable on the sofa in the living room. Original Cindy walks into the living room and handed gave her a cup of coffee. She sat down as well. "Boo, welcome back, I thought you died?"  
  
"Nah, just went back to time, trying to fix history"  
  
"Didn't seem like it" As Original Cindy looks around the room, "At least you tried to" Liz nods her head, "Anyways did ya heard?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Max found the cure for the virus like couple months ago and now they are items" OC smiles at her.  
  
"So where are they now?"  
  
"In New Haven, the place they went to like five years ago, Liz you should visit them."  
  
"Ok, thanks Cindy" Liz gets up as well as Cindy and they both hugged, "Thank you" She lets go of her and she exits the apartment.  
  
One hour later, the female transgenic reaches New Haven and she went over to the cabin, where they are staying and she knocks on the door and Max open the door and immedienly covers her mouth with her hands. "Liz?" Tears rolling down her cheeks, Liz smiled and nodded. She opens the screen door and then came up to her baby sister and wrapped her arms around her, hugging her.  
  
Logan came out, wondering what the heck is going on and then he sees the young woman, Liz, and little by little recognizing her.  
  
Max let go of her. "Liz? How? Is that possible?"  
  
"Err, time travel" for the millionth time in a row, for telling everyone what really happened to her.  
  
Max and Logan invite her in the cabin and the place is nice looking and Logan can do his Eyes Only hack. The transgenic went over to a wooden shelf and is looking at the pictures of Max and Logan. She walks over to the end of the room and looked through the opened door, there she saw Joshua painting. Joshua, the 'doggy' boy transgenic looked at me and smiles, "Hi little fella" Max came up to the side of her and looked at Joshua, "Joshua can you help in the kitchen? Liz is having dinner with us."  
  
"Okay" He finishes what he is doing and follows Max to the kitchen, first things first, he must wash his hands and he began make macaroni and cheese from the box. Max is cooking some turkey with this special spice that Logan uses like all the time.  
  
Logan is finishes fixing the table. Logan came out of the kitchen. He smiled at me. "So Liz you really time traveled?"  
  
"Yeah, werid enough, I don't have abnormal powers, but I feel good anyways"  
  
Joshua came out of the kitchen with a big smile on his face. "Dinner is ready!" As he roared, Logan and I went to the kitchen and sat in the chairs. Max gave her sister some turkey and Joshua gave me some macaroni and cheese. Max and everyone else served themselves. I took a bite out of the turkey and it was delicious.  
  
"Max did you hear, Liz doesn't have abnormal powers," said Logan. She looked at me, happily.  
  
"So is this true Liz?"  
  
"Yeah, no metal claws, able to heal, and no white lighter."  
  
Max looks surprise. "Wow, so you're like me and Alec?" I nodded and she took another bite of the turkey. She picked up the glass of coke and began to take a sip of it. Logan, Max, and Joshua were quiet; they don't know what to say something different. She looked at each of them and then she looked at Joshua paintings hanging up on the wall. "Joshua, that's sooo beautiful." Joshua started to blush.  
  
"Aw, thanks Liz."  
  
Logan and Max started to laugh.  
  
"That's so cute Joshua its looks like your first time blushing." Max started to giggle. Soon the feast was over and I helped Max to put the dishes away. It felt good to me, Joshua, and Max felt normal like humans having dinner all happy, and starting to have a real human life. While I put the dishes in the sink, her cell phone rang.  
  
"Max, it's Alec, can I."  
  
"Sure Liz" I walked outside and began to take my call from Alec. "Yeah Alec? I'm at Max's place." She sat down on the porch talking to him. She began to laugh how his humor is sooo funny at stupid stuff. "Alec you what?" I began to laugh so hard. Tears were coming out of my eyes from the laugher. Max lean against the screen door, watching me and Alec were having fun talking on the phone. Logan came beside her. "Max, they were made for each other like us." Logan put his arms around Max's waist.  
  
She looked at Logan. "Your right" Max came up to Logan and they began to kiss. They walked away from the screen door. Max and Logan sat down on the couch talking. "Logan, my little sister has grown up, so mature, that I can't believe it."  
  
"Its because the past is gone and you and the rest of the transgenics are free and they can finally have happiness." Soon she went inside.  
  
Max looked at her. "Yes Liz?" Tears are flowing down her eyes. Something new came up.  
  
"Alec told me, that he asked me if I can marry him." Max and everyone stunned in a shock. "Liz, what was the answer? You decided yet?"  
  
"I said yes!" Max came up to me and was hugging me.  
  
"Liz you grown up you're going to have a family, a new life, and a kid."  
  
"Me and Alec thought having a kid is not a good time, because White, after our butts 24/7." Max was happy, for the great news. She began to get excited. "We need a wedding planner, wedding dress." Max was going on and on. "So when are you getting married?"  
  
"Not yet.don't get so hyped up already." 


End file.
